Hitman: Silent Assassin
'Hitman: Silent Assassin '''is the first game in a reboot of the Hitman video game series. It is a remake of the 2000 video game ''Hitman: Codename 47. Plot Agent 47 is a clone who works for the International Contract Agency (ICA) as an assassin. One day, in Hong Kong he is contacted by Diana Burnwood, his handler at the ICA, who briefs him on his latest mission; to kill the leader of the Red Dragon Triad, Lee Hong. However, it proves too difficult to kill Hong and still make it out of Hong Kong alive. 47 decides to strip Hong down; firstly be provoking a gang war between the Red Dragons and the Blue Locust, and then by murdering the Hong Kong Chief of Police, who is corrupt, leaving Hong without his police protection. 47 is then finally able to carry out the hit and kills Hong. Diana next sends 47 to the Colombian jungle to confront Pablo Ochoa, a vicious drug lord. However, Ochoa is holed up in a heavily guarded camp. There is a secret passage into the camp, but it is guarded by the U'wa tribe. 47 must win there trust and after doing so, he infiltrates the camp and successfully dispatches Ochoa. Terrorist Frantz Fuchs arrives at the Thermal Bath Hotel, where many world leaders have gathered for a summit, but 47 is waiting for him. Fuchs plans to blow up the hotel, but 47 foils the plot by killing him and retrieving the bomb. 47 is informed of a mysterious connection between his previous victims; they all knew each other from the French Foreign Legion. They also knew Arkadij Jegorov, a brutal gun runner who is about to make a deal with a biker gang, and also 47's next target. Regardless of the mysterious circumstances, the job must be done. 47 bugs the payment briefcase to locate Jegorov, who is hiding on board his ship, However, Jegorov had thought ahead and set up a bomb, rigged to detonate if he was killed. After infiltrating the ship and killing Jegorov, 47 disarmed the bomb and escaped. The Agency receives another request; the elimination of Dr. Odon Kovacs, who has imprisoned the inept Agent Smith at a Romanian hospital. Shortly after 47 arrives at the hospital, the client calls the SWAT team. 47 tracks down Kovacs and murders him and then frees Smith. He then disguises himself as Kovacs to avoid the SWAT team's detection. A panicked Diana calls 47 informs him that all of the hits on the connected men were called by the same person. Smith reveals a secret passage to the basement, which 47 enters alone. 47 meets Dr. Ortmeier, who explains to him the truth behind his existence. 47 was cloned from the genetic material of five of the most dangerous men in the world; Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Frantz Fuchs, Arkadij Jegorov and Ortmeier himself. Ortmeier then released 47 to see how he faired in the outside world, and then had him kill his former associates. However, Ortmeier then reveals that 47 is not the perfect specimen, as he lacks loyalty to Ortmeier. Ortmeier unleashes an army of clones known as the 48s to kill 47. This proves to be Ortmeier's undoing, as the 48s lack 47's years of training, and he easily wipes them out before wounding Ortmeier. 47 comes to his father's side and briefly holds him, but then snaps his neck. The game ends with Diana contacting 47 with another mission. Cast Ron Perlman - Agent 47 Kyra Sedgwick - Diana Burnwood Steve Blum - Agent Smith Dwight Schultz - Dr. Ortmeier James Sie - Lee Hong Carlos Alazraqui - Pablo Ochoa Michael Ansara - Frantz Fuchs Kirk Thorton - Arkadij Jegorov Eric Bauza - Dr. Odon Kovacs Sequels The game was followed by two sequels; Hitman 2: Contracts and Hitman: Damnation. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games